Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy James Goes Buzz, Buzz's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories US episodes. James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories *In James Goes Buzz, Buzz, James with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose meet Trevor, who talks about the hives of the bees, ready to make some honey for the Vicar to give to his friends, and as Boco comes in with his freight cars and caboose, he warns James and Trevor not to make the bees angry or they might sting them. When Bill and Ben arrange some freight cars, James passes Thomas shunting some freight cars and backs up to collect his coaches, only to leave them, once he gets his nose stung by the bees, and takes the bees home to their new hives. *In One Good Turn, Bill and Ben love to shunt some freight cars together. One day, they go to the yard to help Boco, and when shunting all the freight cars into their proper sidings, they use the turntable for the first time. Upon arguing about who was to blame, Bill and Ben spend the whole day, talking to Boco about causing disaster. As Boco gives Edward the idea of shunting a long train of freight cars, Bill and Ben reunite and pull the train together. *In Bertie's Chase, Edward sets off with his four coaches from the station, only to be chased by Bertie, and get Thomas's passengers. *In Heroes, Bill and Ben shunt freight cars, but go to the main line to shunt all the freight cars into the wrong places, and sort things out for Gordon, when they shunt his four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train, before he departs. Bill and Ben escape the quarry with their freight cars of stone and workmen on board, and having saved the day, Bill and Ben are now good friends to Thomas the Tank Engine and Edward. *In Bulgy, the engines are working hard, bringing passengers and freight, with Bertie. Duck, Alice, and Mirabel meet a red bus named Bulgy, who thinks they're silly. Oliver, Isabel, and Dulcie call the red bus Bulgy, but return home past Thomas with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and talk to Duck, Alice, and Mirabel about Bulgy's friend, attempting to take the passengers home. Duck and Oliver later trick Bulgy into getting stuck under arrest. Duck, Oliver, and their autocoaches keep each other busy by taking passengers and freight. *In Wrong Road, Thomas with his six freight cars and caboose and Edward with his nine cattle cars and caboose have both important branch lines, that are important, despite not allowing Gordon and Henry to run on them. As Edward shunts his cattle cars and caboose into a siding, he and Gordon arrive at Knapford station. Every evening, Edward with his four coaches, and Gordon with his four coaches, both set off at night. Gordon later departs, leaving luggage, his passengers, and the conductor all standing on the platform, and comes back, leaving Edward to set off first along the main line, leaving Gordon to stay on the branchline, only to get saved from Bill and Ben by Boco and his freight train. *In Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, Gordon goes by with his four coach Wil Nor Wester working train, before James follows, passing Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose, and goes to the harbour to collect eight fruit and vegetable freight cars and a caboose. James goes by Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, but breaks down, then leaves Percy, who, after shunting three freight cars and caboose, to come to James's rescue, after Duck passes by with his Slip coaches, only to push the freight cars in a large crash with Percy covered in fruit and vegetables. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy